


Breathing Deep

by taffetaDirigible



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Recreational Drug Use, full on third base, overuse of the "fuck it" adjustment, shotgunning porn, smokin weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffetaDirigible/pseuds/taffetaDirigible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It'd been years since the last time Dan smoked...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing Deep

Dan’s lips pursed with indecision as he stared at the plastic bag in front of him, one leg crossed over the other, foot absently twitching at the ankle.

 _It’s been years. I don’t even know if I’ll like doing it anymore_.

He let out a small sigh and reached out to pick it up, opening the bag and giving its contents an experimental sniff. The smell brought back memories of shenanigans long past, potent and full of promises. 

It was good stuff. He wondered how much that kid had spent on it. He hoped it hadn’t been too much but the retired pothead in him knew better. 

_Maybe he knows someone who grows it..._

It hadn’t been the first time a fan had offered to give him weed but it was the only time he’d ever reluctantly accepted, and only after the kid had fervently insisted even after Danny had thanked him but let him know that he’d be giving it to some friend of his who still smoked, that he didn’t do it anymore himself. 

All the previous offers had come at conventions, and he would always tell people that besides feeling uncomfortable accepting drugs from his fans he also couldn't fly with it, even if he wanted to. 

This time though it had been given to him by someone else from LA after a night of karaoke near his house, and he told himself it would be easy enough to figure out who to re-gift it to.

Only he hadn't yet and now it was sitting in front of him on his desk in his bedroom and temptation was starting to creep in.

He weighed the pros and cons in his mind.

It wasn’t like his job was going to drug test him. He smirked at the thought.

And his productivity wouldn’t necessarily be affected if he just smoked a little, maybe only one time...

 _Then I can still give the rest of it away_.

The justifications kept popping up and with a heavy sigh he realized that he’d already made up his mind. Barry wasn’t home. No one would ever know.

His fingers drummed on the surface of his desk as he stared at the bag of pot, equal parts excited and hesitant. Before he could change his mind, he queued up a nice mellow playlist, hit the play button, and opened up the bottom drawer of his desk where he kept all the little treasures and trinkets of his past that had too much sentimental value to get rid of but otherwise no real purpose towards where his life was currently at. He didn’t have any papers and hadn’t for years, but there was still something that would work just fine. 

It was in that bottom drawer that he found his only remaining piece of paraphernalia from his smoking days, an elegant little blown-glass pipe. Blue, obviously, transparent and cleaned meticulously before he’d dared to move across the country with it. Someone who didn’t know better might even think it had never been used.

Danny turned the glass piece over a few times between his careful fingers to admire the craftsmanship and also make sure it was still intact. To his satisfaction, it looked as pristine as the day he’d bought it.

 _Now I guess I need a lighter_.

His hands reflexively patted at his hips and, of course, encountered empty pockets. Which made sense, considering he couldn’t even remember the last time he carried lighters with any regularity.

A quick trip to a utility drawer in the kitchen had solved that problem and the next thing he knew, he was carefully breaking up bud into the pipe, old muscle memory rising up out of the depths of his subconscious, like it was something he did multiple times a day instead of years ago.

He sat staring at the finished result, a little pocket of bright green in the middle of swirled blue patterns, hesitant and nervous at the moment of truth. 

_Fuck it_.

With a quick flick of his thumb he brought forth a tiny flame, breathing in as carefully as he could, well aware that his tolerance would be low-

-and still his chest tightened ferociously as if it had been his first time, coughing hard, tears immediately welling in the corners of his eyes. 

"God-goddamn-" he laughed aloud to himself and no one, trying to clear his throat and lungs, bending over hard at the waist, head between his knees. Old habits kept him from dropping the fragile piece of glass, and he let his forehead rest on the edge of his desk until the dust settled. 

Seconds ticked by and the burn in his chest had him instantly regretting this whole decision, not even feeling anything, wondering in annoyance if he was now immune to the shit or whatever after all the time he'd put in-

And then it came.

One track switched to the next and "[Pepper](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dFC4gecLfkA)" filled his ears as the warmth crept over his brain, back to front, down the back of his neck, down his shoulders and his arms and the tops of his hands to the tips of his fingers.

"Whoa…"

It had been a while, he mused, blinking hard and slow, his thoughts wandering lazily in no specific direction.

 _I don't listen to this song enough_.

Minutes crept by unnoticed until his eyes darted to the side and caught the time, only then realizing he'd been spacing. 

For one uncomfortable moment it was almost too much but then it settled around him with the satisfaction of flexing fingers in a well-worn leather glove. Intellectually he still agreed with his decision to quit, there was no denying his increase in motivation and getting shit done- but he'd be lying if he'd said he wasn't enjoying the swirl of chemical reactions dancing through his thoughts and down his spine, over and under his skin and elevating his senses.

 _I've missed this_.

Feeling heavy with the limp, relaxed state of his body, he willed himself to rise up out of his desk chair and half walk half stumble the three steps over to his bed, flopping onto it, limbs splaying out indulgently, staring up at his ceiling with a lazy, goofy smile on his face, content just to _be_.

A song he didn't immediately recognize came on next. His brow furrowed in confusion until the chorus hit, and then he placed it as some hipster song a lady friend had included on a mix for him years ago. His smile widened at the memory of her. And as he peeled back the layers of those memories from innocent to not so much, his gut tightened and his toes curled, caught off guard by the now unfamiliar sensation of getting turned on while high.

The rush of blood to his dick left him light-headed, amplified a hundredfold by his state of being. Somewhere far in the distance, as far away as the insurmountable distance of his desk, his phone was ringing but it was too late he was already palming himself over his jeans, moaning aloud without shame, safe in the knowledge that he was alone. In the back of his mind, the un-stoned rational part of his consciousness watched and sighed, not surprised that the first thing he was apparently going to do after smoking for the first time in years was jerk off.

His hands were pushing his pants down when his phone started ringing for a second time after half a minute of silence. He had no intention of taking the call but it was clashing dissonantly with his music and it was - frankly - killing both the mood and his buzz.

But getting up and silencing his phone also meant taking his hand away from his dick and he didn't really feel like doing that-

The ringing stopped and his legs shifted and hips raised up and his hand closed around himself, breath hitching-

-and then it began again a third time.

It was Arin's ringtone.

It had been Arin's ringtone all three times.

He didn't usually call incessantly.

As soon as the thought that something might actually be seriously wrong entered his brain he couldn't shake it, and with a grunt of annoyance he hiked his pants back up and stood, taking the few steps and answering the call.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Dude. I have the _best_ idea!"

Dan sank down into his chair and leaned his head back, letting his neck go limp. Arin sounded excited. Happy. It wasn't an emergency. It could have waited and he _could_ be jerking off in full-on pot flavored self seduction but no. He tried not to let the aggravation creep into his voice.

"What's up?"

"I can't explain it over the phone you need to come over man, I know you're just at home and shit come on you gotta believe me-"

"Arin-" Danny's brain couldn't handle the stream of consciousness excitement that Arin usually used to express himself, trying to cut into babble. "Arin I can't- I can't come over tonight dude-"

"What? Dude come on. It's not even that late."

Dan's gaze caught the time on his computer's screen and he had to agree with an arched eyebrow and a shrug that Arin couldn't see that it really wasn't. The time he'd spent on his bed had felt like hours but had only been about two songs long.

"Look, if you wanna come over that's cool. I just ah-" his voice faltered. He was terrible at lying but he figured if he was vague it wouldn't be that suspicious. Sober Dan would have realized that Arin would figure out what was going on immediately upon arrival, but sober Dan wasn't present. "I'm feeling kinda weird and I don't think I should be driving."

"You okay, man?"

The genuine concern in Arin's voice squelched any lingering annoyance from moments before and Dan chuckled low in his throat. "Yeah man, nothing serious. Just kinda- uh- dizzy I guess." Which was true enough.

"Alright cool. I'm gonna head over, be there soon."

Danny sighed.

His mouth quirked up in a wry half-smile and contemplated getting himself off anyway before Arin's arrival but decided against it. Which was all for the best as Arin was moving about in real time and Danny's reality was crawling along at a stoned snail's pace.

His mind drifted off again, losing all track of time, and before he had a chance to compose himself and hide the pot there was a knock at his front door and then he was doing his best to mask his itchy panic and emulate sobriety, quickly navigating his way out of his bedroom and past the couch, turning the doorknob and letting Arin in.

Arin's eyes went wide immediately, walking right in and slinging a backpack down off his shoulder to his hand, heading for Dan's room. "Whoa man, one of your neighbors must be getting _baked_ right now, I can smell the fucking weed from here."

Dan's throat closed, his hand reaching out too slow, uselessly, wanting to suggest they talk maybe in the kitchen or the living room or the fucking back porch but Arin was already pushing his bedroom door open with the familiarity of someone who'd been over countless times. 

Arin stopped two steps in. He wasn't a smoker but he still knew what pot smelled like, almost to a point of pride, which Danny the veteran normally found endearing, like when he'd use some horribly unhip terminology for it.

"Dude." Arin's voice was flat. "Dude." Laughter was creeping in. " _Dude_." He turned around, cheshire grin threatening to split his face in half. "Dude, are you _high_ right now?"

Dan's face gave him away immediately, alternating pink and pale, feeling like a child caught misbehaving for all of his thirty six years of life experience. 

"Holy shit you _are_!"

"I mean-"

"Ahhh!" Arin's exclamation of excitement turned into a full-bellied laugh. "I have _always_ wanted to see this!"

"It was kind of a spontaneous thing-"

"Shit man, no wonder you didn't wanna drive!"

"I was kind of hoping you wouldn't notice-"

"Dude." Arin's eyes slid half closed with an arrogant smirk. "It smells like straight up motherfucking _weed_ in here."

Dan wiped his palm across his face and joined Arin in his room, dropping down onto his bed with a breathy laugh. "Yeah, I guess it does."

"So what brought this on?"

Leaning back on his hands, Dan gave a lazy shrug. "Wasn't planning on it. Someone gave me some and I wasn't gonna smoke it but then I, uh. Did." And then he giggled a little and the embarrassment was gone. "For old time's sake I guess."

Arin sank down into Dan's desk chair, elbows on his knees, leaning forward and grinning hard. "So? How do you feel?"

Dan smiled wide and tried not to laugh too hard when he answered "Pretty stoned, yo."

Arin's face was a study in rapt fascination. For all that he would confidently defend his personal choice to abstain from drinking and otherwise, there was no denying that Arin was curious about inebriation. 

"You gonna smoke more?"

 _That_ certainly wasn't what Dan had been expecting to hear. And he also hadn't thought that far ahead, his head tilting to the side as he turned the question over in his thoughts. Had Arin not called him and interrupted his decadent jerk-off session he absolutely would have afterwards-

"I mean, I could I guess-" His eyes drifted to the glass bowl on his desk and Arin followed his gaze, curiosity immediately piqued when he saw what Dan was looking at. Arin's eyebrows raised comically, his lips parting to form a small little 'o'. Dan cleared his throat, drifting back towards self-conscious territory as he did his best to stave off anxiety. "So ah- what's your idea?"

"What?" Arin had genuinely forgotten all about his very reason for coming over. "Oh just some Starbomb thing, it's whatever I guess. New Kirby song. I'll tell you later. Seriously though, are you doing this for music or something? Are you gonna write something on weed?"

 _On weed_. Dan hid his laugh.

"Arin-" Dan's weight shifted forward, letting his neck go limp and combing his fingers through his unruly hair. "You're seriously at an eleven right now and I need you more at a three or four. Talkin' a little fast for me."

Arin chewed at his lip as a few seconds of silence ticked by.

Dan snorted lightly and smirked. It was so obvious that Arin wanted to actually see him smoke. 

_Whatever, I was going to sooner or later_.

"Jesus, fine," he chuckled, scooting to the edge of his bed so he could reach over and grab the pipe and his lighter. He glanced up to look at Arin's anticipatory expression. "It's not like it's glamorous or anything. Prepare to watch me cough like a little bitch."

His eyes slid closed, far better prepared than before.

If he'd been looking up he would have seen Arin's intense stare, uncharacteristically serious, would have seen his fingers curl into the fabric of his jeans.

As it was his focus was on inhaling deep, plenty left in the bowl after his previous pull for another, rolling his head back from shoulder to shoulder as his chest swelled and time slowed, habits from his twenties coming back like riding a bike, exhaling hedonistically through his nose and smiling at the extra kick it gave him. His eyes opened slowly, mouth quirked up at one side, unconsciously sultry in a way that anyone on the receiving end could fairly interpret as flirtation. It wasn't intentional at all, he was just so- _so_ -

 _Relaxed_.

The room was full of smoke at this point, and Arin was coughing at little, laughing as he did so, his cheeks flushed.

Dan blinked slowly a few times, letting the increased high settle. He'd been a little stoned moments before. But now he was _high_ , fully and truly in the way that would be immediately obvious to anyone who saw him, the kind of high that would have had him sent home immediately upon arrival for a shift at one of his old, shitty jobs by an exasperated manager. He could feel it prickling along his skin, along his arms, in the muscles of his face, in the slight blur of his vision. He snickered a little, at nothing, and Arin laughed at him and that set him off even further, falling straight over onto his side, shaking with laughter that he couldn't control but was trying to hold back because it was so obnoxiously cliche and he knew it but couldn't fucking help it.

"How does it feel?"

Dan slowly cracked one eye open and then the other, looking up at Arin to gauge whether or not he was being teased before responding genuinely or with sarcasm. And while Arin was smiling, he looked curious.

"Pretty fucking good," he answered honestly, grinning up from where half his face was smooshed into his bed. "Chills you out. Makes you stop worrying about shit. Seriously dude, at some point, you know like, before you die, you should try it."

He'd expected Arin to roll his eyes, maybe make fun of his goofy behavior, maybe finally talk about this fucking Kirby song or whatever but Arin was just- looking at him with this quizzical, unreadable stare. Finally Arin snorted lightly, just a quick exhalation through his nose, turning his head to the side and looking down at the floor. "It _would_ be nice to stop worrying about shit."

Danny blinked. 

"Well hey man, it's not like, a magic wand or anything. It also makes you not wanna do _anything_ if you're not careful, remember that time I told you about when I played Morrowind for like three days? With the brownies?" He giggled. "I mean, it's funny now, but we're both way too busy for that sort of shit on a regular basis-"

"But you still decided to smoke tonight."

Dan's eyes went wide, suddenly and immediately worried that Arin was mad at him. "I mean, I'm not gonna _keep_ doing it, I definitely wouldn't have if I'd known you were coming over-"

"No, Dan," Arin quickly cut him off with the curt edge only a sober person could. "I meant like… I know that you know your limits, you're not stupid. And if you know you can handle it then maybe, I dunno-"

Curiosity replaced the panicked worry as quickly as it had manifested. 

And then Dan was simultaneously confronted with dual sensations: flailing, screeching excitement at the possibility of smoking with Arin and equally overwhelming concern that it might end badly somehow.

"Well look man, like I said it's whatever, no pressure. I don't want to push anything on you."

Arin's eyes narrowed in mild annoyance, cheeks flushed. "You're not _pushing_ anything on me _man_ , I'm a fucking adult, I'll smoke pot if I wanna smoke pot." He picked up the lighter first, and then the pipe, much less confidently, looking at it and scowling, baffled. "How do you…?"

Dan managed to keep a straight face for a few seconds before snickering hard. "Do you _actually_ wanna do this?"

Arin's lips pursed, looking down at the objects he was holding, then up at Dan, laughing nervously. "I think so?"

Slowly and deliberately, Dan pushed himself up straight into a sitting position from his collapsed state, rolling his shoulders to stretch them. His eyelids were heavy and he could just _tell_ that the delicate veins in the whites of his eyes were turning them tell-tale red. "Have you ever smoked anything? Like, tobacco cigarettes? Hookah? Cloves? Have you ever _intentionally_ breathed smoke into your lungs?"

Arin seemed to think for a moment. "No, I guess not."

Dan held his hands out palms up and Arin obediently handed the lighter and bowl over. "This thing would annihilate you, you should have seen me hit it before you got here. Wasn't impressive. Here, c'mere." He set the goods down in front of him then patted at the spot next to him. 

Slowly, hesitantly, Arin kicked off his shoes and joined Danny on the bed, crossing his legs and chewing unconsciously at his lower lip.

"Okay, there's a way to do this that makes it easier for someone who doesn't know how to smoke." He was stoned enough at this point to think nothing of the idea. It was just one of the many things that potheads _did_ that became normal after a while. "I'm gonna kinda like- breathe at your face. When I exhale, just breathe in, okay?"

Arin looked skeptical but wasn't backing down.

Danny took a deep breath and laughed, as this would also require him to smoke again and he could tell he was going to be a loopy mess afterwards. 

_Fuck it_.

"You ready?"

Arin gave a small nod, wide-eyed. 

Flicking the lighter, he took a modestly sized pull, not wanting to overwhelm Arin with the amount he could actually handle if he wanted to.

Then he set weed and lighter aside once more, taking a second sharp intake of breath to get it the smoke deep in his lungs as he leaned forward and cupped his hands against Arin's cheeks, creating a barrier to hold the smoke between their faces. Their lips were inches apart as he exhaled slowly, hoping that Arin would be able to understand what he needed to do. He could hear Arin breathing in and for a split second it seemed like he was doing fine- and then he wasn't, pulling away to cough into the crook of his elbow.

"Holy- _shit_ -" Arin choked out between coughs.

Dan had seen worse though, and smiled as he felt his eyelids grow heavier. "Just keep breathing dude, give it a second."

Arin's shoulders were shaking, his eyes watering, and for a moment Dan was starting to get worried, feeling bad that he'd somehow influenced his friends' decision into something he'd regret, despite Arin's protests to the contrary. 

And then Arin was laughing, still coughing at bit, but also smiling and wiping his eyes. "Ah- _ahhhh_! Shit dude- I thought you were gonna like- kiss me or something. I mean, I was gonna roll with it I guess. Whoa." Arin's eyes went suddenly wide, a slow smile creeping up on him that had Danny grinning knowingly. "Whoaaaa…"

"Is it hittin' you?"

"I- think so-" Arin murmured, all of his attention slowly shifting to his hands, turning them over slowly in intense fascination. "Oh man-"

"Yeah, it is," Dan smirked, pleased with himself. "I can't believe this shit dude, we're getting high together!"

The look on Arin's face was difficult to pin down. One moment he was smiling in stoned content and then he'd be looking detached and amused then exasperated then back to giggling. Knowing what he knew of the way Arin's brain worked, Danny could only imagine his internal monologue at that moment. He wondered what he was thinking about.

"So what were you doing when I called you? Since you didn't answer at first and shit."

If Danny had been drinking anything at that moment he would have spit it out all over the place. As it was he just choked a little, caught off guard. "W-what?"

"Oh my god, you were jerking off weren't you?"

"I didn't say anything," Dan replied indignantly, his face growing hot. He wasn't normally one to be embarrassed over that sort of thing, certainly not with Arin of all people, with whom he had an impossibly open and public friendship. The things they'd talked about- _It's not a big deal_ , he told himself sternly. It was just the pot making him giggly. Clearing his throat he straightened his shoulders, doing his best to assume an air of dignity. "But yeah, I was, what of it? I was also having a fantastic time, thank you very much." He gave his hair an arrogant little toss. "And you haven't even told me about your song idea. If it's not better than me having an orgasm I'm gonna be _super_ pissed off."

Watching Arin's expression morph into an evil smile made Danny immediately regret his cocky words. Suddenly there was palpable tension in the air. A tension that was not entirely unpleasant for all that it made him want to squirm in place. He could feel a slow heat building within him, thinking about how good it had felt to touch himself while high, how good he knew from experience it felt to come while high-

And though he might have been reading too much into things, he'd guess Arin was thinking similar thoughts.

A moment of silence passed between them, made tolerable by their respective highs. 

"Is it cool if we ah, smoke again?" Arin asked, his eyes fixed on Dan's. His expression was closed, impossible to read. Calm. Too calm. But something about his tone of voice felt like a challenge.

More silence passed as Dan looked down at the bowl. There was enough left in it to comply with Arin's request, which was for the best considering he wasn't sure he trusted himself to stand let alone walk at that moment. 

"Can you handle it?" Dan asked cautiously. At Arin's scowl he just rolled his eyes and complied, drawing the smoke into his lungs once more and leaning forwards, starting to hold up his hands to Arin's face. 

Then he hesitated, and instead of cupping them into a circle as he'd done before he just sort of- traced Arin's cheek with his thumb. If asked later he probably couldn't have explained what had prompted him in that moment. But all of his suppressed arousal from earlier was coming back with a vengeance and smoking had always made him horny and he was really _fucking_ high and Arin was always joking about them- about-

Carefully and as calmly as he could he exhaled into Arin's mouth, their lips just barely touching. And probably aided by his slight gasp of surprise, Arin breathed in, easier this time, his body still and wire-tight- 

-until he too exhaled. Dan watched in stoned fascination at the sight of Arin breathing out smoke, watched him blink slowly, watched that tell-tale lazy smile creep up on his face. He'd barely even coughed that time and when their eyes met-

Dan didn't resist when Arin leaned forward and kissed him properly, didn't question it. It felt good, and feeling good was his top priority in that moment. He'd made out with friends spontaneously while high before, it wasn't that weird. Granted, none of them had been men-

His arms settled around Arin's shoulders.

 _Fuck it_.

Dan's head tilted slightly to the side as he took Arin's bottom lip between his teeth and gently nipped at it. He could feel Arin shuddering, feel his shaky breath, giving him the confidence to proceed. He'd bragged at least once about being a good kisser to Arin and now he'd actually get to prove it.

" _I will have you know I am a fucking fantastic kisser_ ," he'd shot back indignantly at Arin's suggestion otherwise.

He let his arrogant, over-sexed persona rise up and envelop him, committing to the act fully, sitting up a little straighter to have a height advantage as his tongue brushed against Arin's, entering his mouth. He tightened one of his arms around Arin's upper back while his other hand crept up, his fingers running through Arin's hair. This was the feeling that had him hooked on and longing for getting high all those years ago. That sensation that everything he did was art, was beautiful. In that moment, kissing Arin was a song, was a sculpture, was a painting, all colors and sensations and light little touches his medium, old and familiar tools in his hands. He felt desperate hands clawing at his back and rolled his body forward rhythmically in response.

When he finally had to come up for air he laughed, softly, looking down at Arin's shell-shocked and breathless expression.

"You like that?"

Dan was in his element, high and relaxed and content. He half expected Arin to start laughing, to chalk it all up to their ever-increasingly touchy bromance. To snicker and break the tension. Then they'd slap each other on the back and go back to talking about work. Dan would listen and contribute and eventually Arin would leave and Dan would finally be able to jerk off already.

Only Arin didn't laugh and his flushed, surprised expression didn't change. And in response to Dan's question he just nodded and mouthed the word 'yeah'.

There was hunger in Arin's eyes. And longing. And a vulnerability that Dan had never seen in him before, not like this.

Boldly, in a move that he wouldn't have jumped to sober, Dan reached down and ran his hand up Arin's thigh. As he'd suspected, Arin was hard and straining under the unforgiving fabric of his jeans.

"Mmm," Dan murmured, reveling in the way Arin shivered under his touch. He almost laughed and made a joke but for once, held his tongue. Arin was laying himself bare in a way that deserved respect and besides, he'd never been stoned before. Dan didn't want to taint the experience. If anything, he wanted to finally let Arin see what the big deal was, let him experience just how _good_ it could make him feel-

"Take off your pants," Danny breathed, his hands immediately reaching down to unfasten his own, sitting back so as to better wriggle out of them. 

Arin took a little longer, blushing hard, his eyes lowered and flitting from side to side. 

"Hey."

Dan's voice was full of warmth.

"The Arin Hanson I know isn't afraid to take his fucking pants off."

That earned him a small laugh and a smile and soon Arin was pushing his way out of his jeans and then they were both down to boxers. Dan crawled forward until he was practically on top of Arin, shifting back into place with one arm around Arin's shoulders, only now he was straddling him, making a point to grind a little against Arin's lap, bringing their mouths back together.

Arin's arms rose up around him, palming at his back, tugging at his hips. Dan moaned in appreciation of the touches, whimpering as Arin grew bolder and gave his hair an experimental pull.

That last hit was finally catching up with Dan hard, making his world spin and the inside of his skull feel like his brain was rolling around freely. It was too much, he was uncomfortably high, but the feeling of Arin's hands kept him grounded and he focused on breathing, focused on rocking his hips against Arin's stomach until the unbalanced feeling passed and he was still a little dizzy but more importantly he was lost, lost in his pleasure, way past caring what he was doing.

"Fuck-" Arin was moaning into his mouth. Dan could feel his breath and his pulse, could really experience and appreciate Arin's unabashed need in his altered state, like a sixth sense. "Fucking _shit_ , Dan-" Arin's hands were everywhere, pulling at his hair, palming up the front of his shirt against his chest and Dan cried out softly as the callused pad of Arin's thumb brushed against one of his nipples. 

"Just let me- Dan just let me get you off- please-"

The words made Dan's dick twitch, muffled as they were against his lips, accompanied by Arin's urgent pushing at his shoulders, trying to get him to lay back. Eyes wide, Danny complied, mesmerized by Arin's enthusiasm. 

"God, I can't even tell you-" Arin's was panting, his eyes fixed on Danny's hips and smooth skin, exposed by his shirt riding up and revealing the expanse of his flat stomach. Arin groaned at the sight and reached out towards the fabric of Dan's boxers, his fingers hooking into the elastic waistband, his glance darting up to suddenly lock eyes. 

Arin's expression was open and easy to read, his cheeks flushed, his lips parted, his eyes just so so honest and wanting, begging silently for permission. Mesmerized, Dan just nodded, biting softly at his bottom lip, letting out a long, shaky breath as Arin pulled, raising his hips up to help.

Absently, Dan thought about how Arin was getting his often joked about wish, to finally see his dick. A touch of self-consciousness started to worm it's way into his thoughts, still prepared for Arin to laugh and call it off and tease Dan for "falling for it". And then there was Arin dropping down to his elbows, crawling between his legs, and Danny had at least a hundred questions, like if he'd ever done this with a guy before or probably more importantly what the hell would Suzy think and say and if he was really sure he wanted to do this and maybe he should insist that they stop, it was all escalating so quickly-

Sharp electric pleasure radiated out into Dan's body, up his spine and through his limbs as Arin's fingers traced experimentally up and down his dick, feather-light touches that had Dan's hips shifting in place, had him collapsing back into the familiar comfort of his bed, his back arching as one hand twisted into the soft fabric beneath and the other wound into his own hair, thoughts of stopping evaporated. 

"Jesus Christ Dan," Arin murmured, in awe of the unraveling mess before him.

Dan cried out in frustration as Arin traded the barely-there and teasing ministrations of his fingertips for his tongue, flicking delicately against the underside of Danny's cock. As Arin's lips finally pursed and closed around him, it took everything in Danny's power not to thrust up into his mouth, instead tangled his fingers further into his own hair, pulling hard.

" _Shit_ -" Dan hissed out between grit teeth, spreading his legs further apart in encouragement, planting his feet and daring to roll his hips a little, whimpering as Arin immediately pinned him in response. It probably would have been possible to put up a fight and eventually shove Arin off of him, but there as something exhilarating about the strength he could feel in Arin's arms.

 _Well he's definitely been working out_ …

After a few delicious moments like that, of Arin holding down Dan's squirming body, torturing him with light little _bullshit_ flicks of his tongue, Arin looked up at Dan's flustered face and _smirked_ before dropping his head down low between his shoulders, parting his lips and taking as much of Dan's length into his mouth as he could.

"Oh _fuck_ yeah-"

There was a part of Dan's brain that wished he'd left music on but another that found it better to be able to hear Arin's labored breathing, to fully fucking appreciate just how good it felt, hearing his own moans, whispering out dirty little encouragements, stroking at the side of Arin's face and twisting his fingers into his hair, exhaling out hard as he can fucking feel Arin groaning around his dick. Later would come the questions, like when exactly he'd sucked cock before and if he hadn't how the fuck he was so obnoxiously good at it. Arin was doing this- this _thing_ with his tongue, swirling it in exaggerated cursive, teasing him before opening his throat and swallowing him down. 

"Fuck, just like that, fucking mouth feels so good baby-" the nickname left Dan's throat and passed over his lips before he could stop it, but it didn't matter, Arin's fingers dug into his hips in response, surely destined to leave bruises on the sensitive skin, urged on by it, and then the floodgates were open and Danny was babbling, alternating between pleading for more and _demanding_ it, praising Arin and cursing him, his shoulders and arms writhing against the bed- "Fuckin' hot little mouth, _fuck_ \- fucking _shit_ \- you're gonna make me come baby- fuckin' gonna make me come in your fuckin' mouth-"

Dan barely had a chance to register that he was as close as he was, just saying it out loud was pushing him over the edge but Arin didn't waver, breathing carefully through his nose as Dan's hips bucked and his world imploded. His pleasure and all the rest of reality focused down into a bright and brilliant event horizon that flipped his stomach; a tight, overwhelming jolt of raw ecstasy that then rolled back out in waves, fire under his skin, drenching his mind in thick and hazy pot-heightened bliss as he let his orgasm consume him.

He didn't even realize he'd been screaming Arin's name.

It couldn't have been that long, a minute or so really, but it felt like years as he laid there indulging in aftershock, arms and legs limp and splayed out like a rag doll, one with the universe.

The mingling, intertwining highs of weed and climax-induced endorphins were summoning up old memories, of living in New York and jerking off in the middle of the afternoon, stoned out of his mind without a care in the world, something he'd done countless times back then.

 _Those were good days_.

Dan blinked hard as he finally started to come back to reality, opening his eyes and lifting his head up a little and smiling sheepishly at Arin, who was still situated between his sprawled legs, watching him intently.

And yeah it was a little weird to make eye contact with Arin but it didn't stop him from doing it or from smiling, propping himself up on his elbows, his eyes half-lidded and his grin relaxed.

Arin's lips were swollen, his cheeks flushed and eyes wide. From the looks of it he'd swallowed for the most part, but there was a faint trace of bodily fluid at the corner of his mouth that had smeared a bit down towards his jaw line. The sight made Dan's cock throb a little, for all that he was achingly sensitive and spent.

"Jesus, dude," Arin finally breathed out, a hint of a laugh in his awe-struck tone. "What's it like?"

Danny's still a little fuzzy and his head tilts to the side in confusion. "What's what like?"

Arin made an all-encompassing gesture with his open palm towards Dan. "All of that, man. Just, coming while you're high."

It took Dan a few moments before understanding settled in. He'd sort of assumed that Arin had gotten himself off somewhere along the way but apparently not, and the way that he was holding himself tensely and staring at Dan with equal parts desire and jealously was pulling at his heart-strings.

With a emphatic groan, Dan sat up and leaned forward, reaching out a hand to rest on Arin's shoulder. Arin flinched at the contact before melting into it. Dan's eyes flitted down, his lips twisting into a sympathetic, playful pout as he palmed at the front of Arin's boxers.  

" _So_ hard," he murmured, tracing up and down the hot, firm skin through the thin fabric. "What do you want me to do about _this_ , hmm?"

Arin's whole body was trembling, letting out a muffled cry as Danny kissed him again. Dan groaned in response, tasting himself and sex and pot on Arin's lips, on his tongue. Arin was cursing under his breath as Dan's fingers hooked into his shorts, yanking them down in one efficient move. He choked back a sob when Dan's hand closed around his cock and Dan reveled in the power.

" _Dan_ -"

If Danny had been loud and shameless, Arin's little moans and pleads were quiet and subdued, panting hard against Danny's ear, gasping as Dan ducked down and attacked his neck, working his lips and teeth up the column of Arin's throat and down into the crook of his shoulder, building up a firm, steady rhythm with his hand all the while.

"You're so fucking hot-" Arin breathed out, his forehead pressed hard against Dan's, and Dan mused absently that it was a good thing he'd already gotten off or he'd never be able to hold a rhythm, not with Arin rambling and moaning and letting go, falling apart so beautifully. "So fucking- fucking _sexy_ , you don't even fucking _know_ -"

Sitting up and facing one another with such little distance between them, it didn't feel so different than jerking himself off, the motions of his wrist and forearm were practically the same. Danny thought about what he liked, how he liked to be touched and after only a moment of speculation was reaching with his free hand for a bottle of lotion he knew should be on his bedside table, not wanting to break contact but losing his rhythm for a moment as he body stretched out to grab what he needed, pulling away for only an instant.

Arin's small whine of frustration was taken over by a loud, lusty groan at the feel of Dan's now slick and velvety grip. "Fuck- fucking _shit_ -"

"Yeah?" Danny purred, stoned and pleased and fascinated by his efforts. "You like that, baby?"

Arin blushed visibly at the pet-name and nodded. He didn't know what to do with this hands and they twitched restlessly beside him, grasping the blankets and then at Dan's shoulders and then at the bottom on his shirt. It had to be the high Dan thought to himself, remembering all too vividly the way he'd surrendered in wanton lust just minutes before. 

"You gonna come for me?"

"Oh god-"

"Mmm yeah? Gonna come nice and hard?"

He could feel Arin thrusting into his hand, wanting, needing more and Danny gave him a nice, indulgent _squeeze_. Arin's hands were tangled up in the front of his shirt, keeping him close as though Dan would do something as cruel as pull away. And then Arin's grip tightened considerably, crushing his mouth against Dan's, moaning into the kiss, riding out his climax as he desperately fucked Danny's fist. 

For a moment they stayed like that, their foreheads resting together, Arin panting hard and Danny smiling and still a little breathless but for the most part calm and centered.

Only after Arin started to move did Dan look down to assess the situation and yeah, they were both sort of a mess. His own shirt was in a worse state than Arin's and he didn't hesitate a moment before pulling it off over his head and tossing it across the room into his laundry basket. 

_Strange that I'm only naked now that it's over_.

But Dan certainly didn't care, laying back and stretching his arms over his head before letting them drop to his sides without a modest thought in head.

Arin had collapsed to his side, giggling softly under his breath and Dan pulled his body over to lay next to him. There was enough room on his bed to sleep a family of six he often joked, plenty for both he and Arin to spread their limbs out and make snow angels but he wanted to be close to him all the same.

Before he could let himself actually relax, Danny took a deep breath and voiced the concern that he couldn't let hang between them any longer.

"So is Suzy gonna kill me?"

Arin snickered.

"For getting me high or for touching my dick and shit?"

"Uh, both? Either?"

"Nah, you're more likely to get a high five."

Dan could feel tension that he hadn't even realized was there drain out of him and he shifted his body over that last little distance between the two of them with a grunt of effort, pulling Arin in for a messy kiss.

Arin murmured in appreciation and then rolled to his back, exhaling hard and staring up at the ceiling of Dan's room.

"I can see what you mean about this stuff making you not wanna do anything. I don't wanna do _shit_ right now."

"Well you definitely don't need to be driving any time soon…"

Arin's eyebrows arched playfully, rolling his head over to meet Dan's eyes. "Naked sleepover?"

Dan laughed around a yawn, stretching his legs out and pointing his toes, pleased as ever that he finally had a bed he could do that in and not hang inches off the end. 

"Well I _am_ already naked. And we _are_ already in bed."

It was all starting to catch up with Arin, energy fading, reaching an arm out to wrap around Danny's waist, pulling him in close and nuzzling into his shoulder.

"Can you text Suze for me?"

Dan rolled his eyes. "I'm not telling her all the details, that's on you."

"Nah, just-" Arin stifled a yawn, eyes already closed. "Just tell her we got caught up with shit and I'm crashing here."

Dan was still trying to think of a smart-ass reply when he heard Arin start to snore.

With a rueful smile he lifted himself out of bed just long enough to make sure the front door was locked, turn off the lights and comply with Arin's text request, resisting the urge to snap a picture of Arin snoring and drooling into his pillow, naked from the waist down.

When he did finally crawl back into bed he pulled the covers up around them properly, and apparently Arin wasn't quite as asleep as he looked, snuggling back up against Dan's shoulder and mumbling something indistinguishable and twisting their legs together.

It should have been weird but it just _wasn't_ , Dan thought as his arms pulled Arin in tighter, pressing a soft kiss against his forehead.

His last thought before drifting off was wistful, wondering if it had all been the weed influencing their hormones, wondering if it was ever going to happen again.

Waking up the next day refreshed and sober to Arin mouthing his way down his chest and stomach enthusiastically solved the mystery nicely.


End file.
